fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Happy Birthday, Tiger Lily!
Back at the cottage, Angel was humming and lighting all thirteen candles on the cake, which was too tall, very crooked, and, of course, runny. She carefully lit each candle by breathing a puff of fire on them. "There! Whoop!" she said, quite satisfied, after she blew out the fire. Then she noticed the cake was starting to run and held it up with a broom. She turned to Marie and asked, "Well, what do you think of it?" Marie was also almost finished with the dress. But the dress was a bad joke - there were too many sashes, some parts of the dress were way too big, and some were torn. And Nala was still standing as the dummy in the dress, not seeming too happy. Marie was startled when she saw the sight of the birthday cake. "Why, it's a very unusual cake, isn't it?" she said. Angel then noticed a few candles were starting to flow down the broomstick. "Yes. Of course it'll be much stiffer after it's baked." she said, placing the candles back on top of the cake. "Of course, dear. What do you think of the dress?" Marie asked nervously. "Well, it's not exactly the way it is in the book, is it?" asked Angel, as she had a good look at it, standing beside Marie. "Well, I improved it a bit! But perhaps if I added a few more ruffles? What do you think?" Marie asked Angel. Angel nodded. "Mm-hmm, I think so. What do you think, Nala?" But Nala did not think it was a good idea! The dress was ruined, and the cake was ruined. She had enough. "I THINK WE'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE!!!" she fumed, as she turned to face them. A flap from the dress flew into her face as she carried on ranting and raving. "I think we ought to think of Tiger Lily and what she'll think of this mess!" With that, Nala struggled out of the dress, causing it to fall to pieces, and stomped upstairs. "I still think what I've thought before. I'm going to get those wands!" As Nala went upstairs, the cake on the broom began to melt completely, leaving only its burning candles. "You know, I think she's right." Angel said to Marie, who nodded at her. This was not easy without using their wands. And the thirteen years are up anyway. Suddenly, Nala ran back downstairs, carrying the three wands in her paws. "Here they are! Good as new!" she called. But Marie was cautious about what Nala was going to do with their wands. "Ah, ah, ah, duh, duh, duh! Careful, Nala!" she warned, as she took the wands from the lioness cub. Then Nala locked the doors while Angel closed the windows and Marie locked up every cranny in the cottage. "Quick! Lock the doors. Angel, you close the windows. Oh, lock up every cranny. We can't take any chances!" said Marie. Then she gave Angel her wand and said, to her, "And now, you take care of the cake." Nala began, "While I..." "Clean the room, dear." Marie finished, as she gave Nala her wand and kept her own. "And I'll make the dress. Now hurry!" Nala became angry a little. But she realized what Marie meant, and she zapped a bucket, a mop, and a broom that were standing in a corner, making the objects come to life, ready to do any bidding. "Come on, bucket, mop, broom! Marie says clean up the room!" she called. Then the cleaning stuff immediately began to clean up the place as the broom swept away what ever pieces of the ruined dress were lying on the floor. "And now to make a lovely dress, fit the grace of fair princess!" Marie chuckled, as she took a fresh sheet of fuschia cloth, and, with a whirl of her wand, she transformed the cloth into a base of the dress. "Eggs, flour, milk!" Angel called, as the ingredients also came to life and walked over to listen to the puppy. "Just do it like it says here in the book. I'll put on the candles." said Angel, as the ingredients walked over to a mixing bowl, and the flour, milk, and eggs were put in. Meanwhile, the broom was sweeping some dust. The rug, stool, and chair Nala was standing on moved up in order to make way for it. When the broom stopped sweeping, Nala noticed the pile of dust was still on the floor, so she zapped it away. While the ingredients were still filling in the mixing bowl and a big wooden spoon was stirring up the ingredients, Angel took a taste of some cinnamon. Then, when the batter was done, the cake looked perfectly baked with twelve layers containing blue, and white frosting, star fruit, and periwinkles. Now Marie was making the sleeves. She took another fuschia sheet and, with her wand, she ordered the scissors to cut the cloth five times. Then she zapped some spools of fuschia thread, making them come to life. The needles also came to life, and the sleeves were stitched with the fuschia thread. Now the sleeve was long, and it flew over to the left side of the dress and stuck it in its armhole. Now the dress was perfectly sewn! Nala was dancing with the mop. She danced and twirled while the mop did the same. Then she jumped, and the broom followed suite, only into the bucket and out. Then Nala kept dancing and twirling while the mop washed the floor. The mop glided gracefully under the table where Angel was standing at. She lifted one paw in order to give it room. Then she lifted her other paw until she was floating off the floor. When the mop was done washing under the table, Angel landed back on the floor. Nala was still dancing with the mop, and Marie was using her wand to put a sash around the waist and a beautiful design on the bottom of the skirt. Nala saw her and stopped. "Oh no, not fuschia! Make it lavender!" said Nala, as she zapped the dress, making it turn lavender. Marie saw that and gasped in shock. "Nala!" she scolded. "Make it fuschia!" Marie said, as she zapped the dress back to its fuschia color. Nala still danced with the mop as it was still washing the floor. "Make it lavender!" she whispered, zapping it lavender again. Marie saw that the dress was lavender again and was now irritated. "Oh, fuschia!" she said. She zapped it back to fuschia again. "Lavender!" Nala smiled, still dancing. But this time, Marie stood before the dress, and her dress turned lavender. Nala snickered to herself until Marie angrily turned her dress fuschia. That actually did it. Because they began to start fighting over the color. As Angel was putting white frosting on the blue frosting-coated cake, fuschia and lavender lightning bolts began flying all over the place and into the fireplace, where blazes of color went through the chimney. Unfortunately, the fight happened at a wrong time. Because The Chameleon was walking through the forest when he saw fuschia and lavender fireworks from a distance. "Hey! What's that?" he said, "I must go investigate." He walked over to investigate, and he saw the fireworks coming out from the chimney. Curiously, he looked down in it, only to get zapped multiple times by the lightning bolts. "Hey! That's not fair!" The Chameleon yelled. Inside the house, the war continued, until they both hit the dress at the same time, with the result that it looked like two cans of color paint were emptied on it. "Ohhh, now look what you've done!" Marie angrily said to Nala. Angel had just finished lighting all thirteen candles on the cake because she heard something. "Shh, listen!" she said. Then she began to listen closely to a faint sounds coming from the forest. As it got louder, it began to sound like someone singing. And they already recognized whose voice it was. "It's Tiger Lily!" said Nala, realizing who's singing. "She's back! Enough of this foolishness." said Marie, as she and Nala changed their clothes back to their original colors. Nala zapped the dishes clean and put them in a cupboard, and Marie set the dress and a pair of ankle-length bloomers on the chair and set a pair of shoes on the floor. "Make it fuschia." she said. She turned the dress, bloomers, and shoes fuschia and turned to Nala. "Now hide! Quick!" said Marie, motioning Nala to hide. Before going, Angel turned to the fuschia dress, bloomers, and shoes. "Ocean blue!" she whispered, as she turned the dress, shoes, and bloomers ocean blue without Marie and Nala noticing. Then she ran to the attic to join the white kitten. Tiger Lily was running to the cottage. "Aunt Marie!" she called. Then Marie was surprised to see the mop still washing the floor. "Good gracious! Who left the mop running?" she exclaimed. Nala also noticed the mop and realized that she had forgotten about it. "Stop, mop!" she said, as she zapped the mop, making it drop to the floor, lifeless. Tiger Lily opened the door, walked inside the cottage, set the berries on a small table, and unbuttoned her cloak. But she was surprised to find Marie and the others nowhere in sight. As the young scientist looked around, The Chameleon peeked into the door and sees her. "Who could she be?" he asked. He became very suspicious about the young scientist, her hair is red, and her eyes are blue, but is it the same Princess Susan? "Aunt Marie! Angel! Nala!" she called, as she hung up the cloak. "Where is everybody?" said Tiger Lily, wondering where they were. Then she suddenly gasped when she saw the ocean blue dress, shoes, & bloomers, and the cake and became very happy. "Surprise, surprise!" Marie, Angel, and Nala cheered in unison, as they all came out of their hiding place to surprise Tiger Lily. "Happy birthday, Tiger Lily!" said Angel, hugging Tiger Lily. "Oh you darlings, this is the happiest day of my life. Everything's so wonderful! Just wait till you meet him!" said Tiger Lily, hugging them back. "Him?" said Angel, being startled, when Tiger Lily mentioned someone. "Tiger Lily!" gasped Nala, who also seemed surprised. "You-You've met some stranger?" asked Marie. "Oh he's not a stranger," Tiger Lily explained. "we've met before." "You have?" said Marie. "Where?" asked Nala. "Once upon a dream!" Tiger Lily said dreamily, and she began to sing Once Upon A Dream. Tiger Lily: I know you I walked with you Once upon a dream The young animal girls looked at each other with confused looks. They didn't know what was going on with Tiger Lily. Then Tiger Lily took Angel by the paws and danced with her. Then Angel noticed the cause of her behavior and realized. "She's in love!" said Angel. "Oh no!" said Nala. "This is terrible!" said Marie. Then Tiger Lily stopped singing and dancing and became confused by what they said. And she didn't understand what was going on. "Why? After all, I am thirteen." said Tiger Lily. The young animal girls then began to know that it was time to tell her the truth. "It isn't that, dear." said Marie. "You're already betrothed." said Angel. "Betrothed?" said Tiger Lily, still confused. "Since the day you were born." answered Nala. "To Prince Gil Nexdor, dear." Angel agreed. "But that's impossible!" said Tiger Lily, "How could I marry a prince, I'd have to be..." "A princess?" Nala finished, smiling. "And you are, dear!" said Angel. "Princess Susan Test!" said Marie. Then The Chameleon became surprised when it heard this. "Ah, so that's the princess! I must tell Penelope Spectra right away!" He smiled evilly, knowing that he has found the princess. Then he ran off to tell Penelope the news. "Tonight, we're taking you back to your father, King Horace." Marie told Tiger Lily. Tiger Lily's eyes started to fill up with tears. "But...but I can't!" she said, "He's coming here tonight. I promised to meet him." "I'm sorry, child," said Marie, taking Tiger Lily's hands in her own. "But you must never see that young man again." Tiger Lily became shocked when she heard it and began to cry, thinking she would never see that same boy again. Soon, she began to shed tears. "Oh, no, no!" sobbed Tiger Lily. "I can't believe it. No, no!" The kitten, the puppy, and the lioness cub tried to comfort her, but she suddenly ran upstairs to her room, crying. Marie, Angel, and Nala sadly looked at each other. "And we thought she'd be so happy." said Nala. A tear slid down Marie's cheek. Tiger Lily continued to cry on her bed throughout the afternoon, thinking about the boy she fell in love with. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs